According to Her
by Mello McQueen
Summary: According to Castiel the man was possessed by a demon. According to the authorities he just went insane and tried to kill her. According to her...


**Category:** Supernatural

**Written By:** Mello McQueen

**Summary:** According to Castiel the man was possessed by a demon. According to the authorities he just went insane and tried to kill her. According to her...

**Genre:** GEN

**Characters/Pairings:** Castiel, Dean. None.

**Authoress Notes:** I know this doesn't look like Harry Potter...yeah, well, that's 'cause it's not. I'm a failure. written at: Sunday, March 28th, 2010. word count: 873.

* * *

**According to Her**

Inside the small room, Castiel stands across from the woman sitting cross-legged on the bed. "Hello, Kathy Andros." He says, stiff and formal, curt. The woman barely acknowledges him, and instead picks at tiny loose threads in the blankets.

He takes a step forward and looks about, momentarily, before continuing. "My name is agent-a quick glance at his ID-Stone, FBI, and I'm here to ask you a few questions about the recent incident involving your husband." And by incident, what he really means is when the man, Robert, went insane. He tied her up in their kitchen and tortured her for hours before stabbing her in the chest and leaving her there alone until her 23 year old son David and his friend's came home. She was barely breathing when they found her.

The woman scoffs, shifting on the bed. Long red hair falls away, pushed back and out of her face to reveal a mass of fresh cuts running down the left side of her face. They extend all the way down her neck and disappear into the fabric of her shirt. They are painful to look at, and Castiel wishes he could heal them. He can't. The woman glares. "Recent incident involving my husband? Is there another incident I don't know about? Maybe some other poor stupid bitch whose life that psycho ruined?"

Castiel looks away for a moment. "I...am sorry, Kathy Andros." He says, because he is and because he doesn't know what else to say. Silence falls upon the tiny room.

She plucks at the sheets again.

"It's Stevens." She says, finally. "My...late husband, his name was Stevens so..."

Castiel nods, "I see." He says, even though his comprehension of the matter is limited, but they need to get past it. He needs to know about her current husband, not the other. Mark Stevens, former husband and father to David Stevens, is not the issue here. Not unless he happens to rise from the dead, and then Castiel thinks it will matter, but as for now he tries to focus the conversation on Robert Andros.

"About your husband-"

"Ex-husband." She says instantly, and he nods calmly before correcting himself.

"About your ex-husband- I wonder if there was any indication that he might do something like this? Any hint or sign?" As he speaks, Castiel is aware that his words of choice are not the best, but his only example is Dean so, really, there is not much for it. He has gotten better at this, though. Much better, in fact, the receptionist at the desk barely glanced at the badge he had held out for her inspection before leading him to this room.

Castiel is grateful for that, he hates it too. He shouldn't have to get better at playing this role, not when it isn't his to fill. Right now, though, he is the only one who can fill it and so he practices, learns not to speak so casually about angels and demons and the apocalypse. He watches Dean, and he learns to lie.

"Kathy Stevens, if there is anything you may remember it is important that you tell me so that we can find your ex-husband. Anything at all would be helpful. Now if there was any sign, any indication-"

"That he was insane? Are _you_ crazy? Do you think I would have married that lunatic if there'd been any _signs_? He was fine, perfect. _God_. I don't know what happened, everything was great! We were married three and half years and we never even got into an argument and then...then he just went crazy! It's like ...I didn't even know that man." She says, and she's talking so loud and fast that her breathing is rapidly becoming quick and uneven.

And Castiel watches her eyes redden, until she's crying through the pain and frustration. She says, "I didn't know him. It's like...like he-"

"Like he was possessed?" Castiel asks, calmly. She sniffles and stares at him for a long moment, before reaching up a bandaged hand to wipe away the tears.

She shakes her head, laughs a little. "No, Robert wasn't possessed. He wasn't possessed. He... He had the devil in him."

.:.

Ten minutes later, Castiel walks out of the hospital and slips into the backseat of the Impala. Dean is in the front drumming his hands on the steering wheel to some imaginary rock song.

"How'd it go?" He asks, glancing back at him in the rearview mirror as he reaches up to start the car. The ignition grinds and the engine rumbles to life. "She see anything interesting? Black smoke? Black eyes? A thunderstorm from hell?"

Castiel shakes his head. "I don't believe she witnessed anything of the sort, Dean. Either way, Robert Andros is possessed."

Dean frowns at Castiel in the mirror. "Wait, if she didn't see anything then how do we know for sure?"

Castiel hesitates and their eyes meet for a moment. He says: "According to her, he had the devil in him."

A quick glance at the passenger's seat tells them both that that's not the case, and after a minute Dean shrugs. "Fine." He says, pulling out of the parking lot. "Let's go kill ourselves demon."

**End**

**Authoress Notes:** I love how even though this fic features Castiel and Dean it's really all about Sam...that's all. Comments?


End file.
